It is known to use motorized damper assemblies for air ventilation to induce a damper means to pass from one position to another such as from a closed position to an open position. Such system are known to make use of switching mechanism and the like which can command a (electric) motor to change the rotational direction of its shaft in order to reverse the displacement of a damper means.
It would thus be advantageous to have a damper which could avoid the use of such reverse switching mechanisms, i.e. to use a motor the shaft of which rotates in a single rotational direction. It in particular would be advantageous to have a damper assembly which could use a crankshaft for damper means displacement. It would further be advantageous to have a damper assembly that could disconnect a driving shaft of a (electric) motor from a damper means i.e. to avoid injury to a person examining the damper means as well as to the damper means itself should such disconnection not be achieved. It furthermore would be advantageous to be able to have a means for detecting the position of a damper means e.g. in relation to its open and closed states including maximum open state as well as intermediate open states and including jammed open or jammed closed states. It would be advantageous to have a system that could troubleshoot itself knowing exactly which component failed or jammed and re-initialize itself or stop itself if permanent damage occurred.